Laminated glass structures may be used as components in the fabrication of various appliances, automobile components, architectural structures or electronic devices. For example, laminated glass structures may be incorporated as cover glass for various end products such as refrigerators, decorative glazing, televisions, or as embedded touch laminates for smart interactive displays. However, applications that utilize laminated glass structures are subject to strength and impact limitations. Additionally, some electronics require specially shaped laminated glass structures, such as laminated glass sheets with curved, shaped, beveled, bezeled, or otherwise contoured profiles. Accordingly, there is a need for apparatuses and methods for forming strengthened and/or impact resistant laminated glass structures.